


[Podfic] Pillow Talk (gen version)

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Two Voices, challenge: cakehole_club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of eighth_horizon's fic "Pillow Talk."</p><p>Summary: Sam and Dean share a bed.</p><p>File Length & Size: 00:10:51 || 6.4 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pillow Talk (gen version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8382) by eighth_horizon. 



**Title:** [Pillow Talk](http://eighth-horizon.livejournal.com/39747.html)  
 **Author:** eighth_horizon  
 **Readers:** fihpatrol (as Dean) and applegeuse (as Sam)  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Sam and Dean share a bed.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:10:51 || 6.4 MB  
 **Notes:**  
a) teaatsix has already recorded an absolutely lovely podfic of the [slash version](http://eighth-horizon.livejournal.com/40243.html) of this story, which is available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pillow-talk-audiobook-0). You should all go download it right now if you haven’t already!  
b) The music clips we used are from the song “Pillow Talk” by Doris Day.  
c) fishpatrol was charged with the task of staring at grouchy!Dean’s naked thighs while she made the sumptuous coverart for this podfic. ♥

**Download Link:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pillow-talk-0) at the archive

**Streaming:**  


This was recorded for the cakehole_club's Close Quarters challenge and was first posted [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/4129.html).


End file.
